


A Bit of a Surprise

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Kakashi, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dancing, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Kakashi's a dirty man, M/M, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Possessiveness, Size Kink, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi, a bit - Freeform, gender fluidity, possible underage (18)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rain sends Naruto and Kakashi inside, Kakashi is surprised, horrified, and far too interested in what happens next. He's a sensei...he can teach. Shameful (shameless?) PWP KakaNaru!</p><p>--Now with an updated smutty third chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi couldn’t understand how things had turned out this way. At the moment he stood in his apartment’s front hall, half-drenched and looking down in amazement at the blonde before him. Naruto was kneeling, and looking like a living, breathing, pink-cheeked and dark eyed wet dream. Kakashi can honestly say that he’s never been in a sexual situation that simultaneously raised the hairs on the back of his neck in fearful horror and hot-damn arousal.

“Don’t worry about it sensei,” Naruto was saying, determined blue eyes fixed on the crotch of Kakashi’s pants. To Kakashi’s eternal shame, his cock was chubbing up slightly in light of the situation, and considering his size….well, Naruto was definitely looking at something. Kakashi couldn’t even distract himself with a book, Naruto had pounced the instant they entered his apartment fleeing the sudden downpour outside.

“It’s not so bad. I’ve read all about it in Ero-sennin’s books.” Naruto was chewing on his bottom lip, tan hands coming up to grip and tug at Kakashi’s belt. The saliva on his pink lips made Kakashi want to lick it off, and then bite them so they never forgot his teeth.

Kakashi bit down on a groan at the brush of curious fingers, and at the sight of the wet, plump mouth just begging for something to fill it.

“That’s not the same, Naruto, and you know it. This should not be happening.” Kakashi tried to maintain his moral standpoint, despite every inch of his perverted being suffering under the rush of want, want, want, oh god, the boy’s practically begging you, come on Hatake what are you waiting for?! Not that Naruto’s much of a boy anymore. Eighteen and the subject of many a person’s fluttering heart, his cute little blonde student had grown into one bombshell of a sexy as hell young man, with the sex appeal of a god.

The most frustrating thing though, was that Naruto was entirely unaware of his own effect. Blasted unaware. If Kakashi had ever entertained the thought of ever winning the blonde into his bed and his heart, he was sure he would have had to pin the boy down and spell it out for him…repeatedly. Of course, the blonde’s obliviousness simply ratcheted that appeal up a hundred fold and caused Kakashi many a sweaty night. But now from some unspoken stroke of luck, coupled with Naruto’s incessant need to know if what Kakashi’s throw away phrase on his size and ability in the bedroom was true or not, Kakashi held himself still in pained, frozen agony.

“You’re not stopping me, Sensei,” Naruto’s eyes lidded as he leaned forward to stick his nose into Kakashi’s fly and smell the man’s arousal, “so I’m going to ignore you.” The boy’s cheeks were pink, half from embarrassment and half from excitement, and the lusty sniff and rub of a whiskered cheek on his entirely rock fucking hard cock broke every last bit of Kakashi’s restraint.

He rumbled something that might’ve been a word, and thrust his hips forward a bit, one hand coming down to pin Naruto’s head in place. The boy – man, young man – gasped at the move and answered with a suspiciously whimper-sounding noise. Tan hands clenched on his pant waist, and started tugging down more forcefully, face still glued to the steady pulse of Kakashi’s hard cock. Standard issue boxer briefs, a dependable dark grey, were no match for the blonde’s hunger, and Kakashi stood there with a pounding heart as Naruto slid them down off his body to linger around his knees. With his cock exposed, Kakashi finally took hold of, ripped into tiny pieces, and threw out the window his last positive intention of holding back and gripped Naruto’s blonde mop with a bit more strength.

“Well, now you have it.” Kakashi drawled, drawing the blonde away so he could really appreciate what exactly he got himself into. “Is it as good as you thought?” He was expecting Naruto to at least blush harder, to stutter or stare in horror at his cock. Many women had done that before, but since Kakashi only ever really had sex with the most hard core of kunoichis that didn’t care to remember his name, let alone anything other than his dick, he might’ve been a little unprepared for Uzumaki-fucking-Naruto.

“No, it’s better.” Naruto licked his lips and strained against the hand in his hair. Blue eyes flicked up to lock on Kakashi’s grey one. Something in Kakashi clicked when he realized what exactly that look meant. Oh. _Oh_.

Kakashi chuckled, though the sound wasn’t cheerful per say. “How about you prove to me exactly how much you want it, hmm?” Kakashi slid his hand around to tug his thumb roughly over Naruto’s bitten lips. His heart was pounding and he already felt sweat gathering under his headband. This was the hottest thing Kakashi has experienced in a long, long time. Maybe forever, who knows?

“Okay, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto breathed, gulping at the same time his hands reached up to wrap around the base of Kakashi’s cock. Kakashi breathed in sharply through his nose, because Naruto started by sticking his tongue out and flicking the tip over his slit. God that felt good.

Kakashi shuddered where he leaned against his hallway wall, threading his fingers in that soft hair again but letting the young man take his time…for now.

For his part, Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself. Actually, he was. He slaved his tongue around the cock in his hands, tasting every bit as if he liked the taste, actually he said it.

“You taste good sensei,” he mumbled, not even taking his mouth off the hard flesh to do so. Then he opened his mouth and slid it over the head, a hot, wet little furnace that felt as good, if not better, than it looked. And he looked fantastic. Naruto would never be the hottie, brooding, tall dark and handsome…he was the good boy, the boy next door, the sweet innocent angel that had his mouth stuffed full of sensei’s cock.

“Fuck.” Kakashi said, clearly. Naruto was making noises, humming and vibrating his mouth around Kakashi’s cock, trying to take more. He could only really get down half way, and the way he went about it careful and slow revealed more about his sexual experience to Kakashi than anything else the blonde had done yet.

“Don’t try to take all of it, Naruto, that takes practice and you could hurt yourself.” Kakashi let the boy out of it. He was not all that interested in feeling the boy gag. Naruto would probably be the kind to bite down, and nobody wanted that. As it was, the careful exploration and sheer enjoyment Naruto was getting out of sucking his cock was more than enough for Kakashi, he could feel the other’s tongue curiously touching and licking and every little nudge closer, trying to get more.

Naruto made a noise that was both aroused and disagreeing. Kakashi was sort of impressed that the other could still be so disagreeable even when his mouth was full, but again, Uzumaki-fucking-Naruto.  
The blonde pulled off and breathed a little heavier, “Kakashi-sensei, come on, I want to.” He sucked a wet, sloppy kiss onto the head of Kakashi’s dick. Whether by accident or not, Naruto’s lips parted in this kiss and his teeth grazed ever so slightly around Kakashi’s flared head. Said man felt his spine straighten at the feeling, hair standing up on the back of his neck.

“I want to get it all the way in.” Naruto pulled off and began pumping with his hand, wet with the saliva of his own hard work. He glared up at Kakashi, “don’t half-ass me now, you pervert!”

Feeling a little dizzy, Kakashi eyed the wet mouth, the angry, somehow pleading without actually pleading eyes, and the hand on his cock. Then he made a decision, one that would probably both come to fruition and sponsor a whole lot of feeling good, or that would ruin them both forever.

Maybe even both.

“Right.” Kakashi growled, ripping Naruto’s hand off his cock, “Come here.” He leaned down and lifted the other off his knees, throwing him over his shoulder while ignore the spluttering protests.  
“Hey!” Naruto yelled, “You give that back! I wasn’t done with you –ow!” Kakashi had slapped the ass that hung so near to his face, nearly panting with how juicy it felt under his hand. He squeezed harshly, loving how it silenced the blonde’s hollering into a little squeak. Once reaching his bedroom door, Kakashi threw it open with a bang and bodily tossed the blonde onto his bed. The way the other bounced and flailed around a bit made him grin a little under his mask, but then Naruto flipped over and pouted, ready to yell.

The position the blonde was in, on his hands and knees, half turned around with those ridiculous orange pants straining and his cheeks pink, made Kakashi’s mouth _water_.

He closed his bedroom door with a snick that rang with finality, enjoying the way Naruto’s eyes widened. Kakashi walked over to the bed casually, if not for the clothing that came off at every step. Even his mask, and while Naruto was dumbly stunned by the sight of his face, Kakashi deftly stripped him, nearly tugging him off the bed when ripping off his pants.

Kakashi knew he looked good, he was a lean sort of man, wily, but muscled just the same. No ex-anbu ninja was ever flabby, not once in their lives. But as he crawled up Naruto’s hot as sin body, one knee pressing between gorgeous tan thighs, Kakashi felt like a fucking _god_ with the way the other was looking at him. But he was nothing to the beauty beneath him, fresh and supple, muscled but not bulky, and perfectly, perfectly smooth save for a small patch of blonde at the base of a bright pink cock. No scars meant a blank canvas of pristine tan skin that looked juicy as a peach.

“S-sensei?” this was the first time Naruto sounded unsure, if a little nervous. It was probably from the dark look in Kakashi’s eye, and the red sharingan glinting in the dark memorizing every single inch of the blonde’s skin. It was perfectly bitable.

“One day I’ll fuck you as your Sensei, Naruto” Kakashi said devilishly, “but today I’m going to take you as Kakashi. Use my name. I want you to scream it.” Naruto shivered, blue eyes widening even further. Kakashi took the pause to duck down and take Naruto’s mouth with his, finally tasting that clever tongue.

Naruto moaned at the first touch, and his arms came up to wrap strongly around Kakashi’s pale shoulders. Boxing in Naruto’s head with his biceps by leaning on his elbows, Kakashi answered with a moan of his own, Naruto tasted heavenly. The other wasn’t quite a natural at kissing, but it came close and he’s a fast learner at the best of times.

Admittedly, Kakashi lost himself in their first kiss for a while. Eventually, Naruto broken their wet tie, and turned his head away to gasp in air. It’s easy to forget to breathe when kissing like that. Instead of breathing and taking a moment to center himself, Kakashi forced a space in Naruto’s shoulder for his head and did what he had been wanting to for the last several years. He bit down on the junction of Naruto’s neck and shoulder, and he bit hard enough to cause the boy to yelp and writhe beneath him. He growled around the grip of his teeth, trying not to break skin but probably getting close to it. Kakashi’s eyes lidded and he felt a heady lightness, Naruto spasmed around him, legs clenching onto his hips and then Kakashi realized the beautiful position they were in.

Automatically, Naruto’s legs had spread to accommodate his body, their cocks slid neatly next to one another and drooled into the same pool of precome. Naruto had such a tight hold on Kakashi’s head, forcing him harder into his neck, which Kakashi had to break out of and pin those wrists down to get a look.

The spread body beneath him, luscious tan skin seamless and unbroken for his gaze, his touch, a blank canvas for him to mark. And yes, that new mark at his neck, bright red and throbbing to his sight, a bite mark so clean and fresh Kakashi felt like he was salivating looking at it, wanting to do it all over. There was a primal humming in his mind, the back of his neck where his reptile brain crouched like an animal, a wolf over his prey, fluttering bleeding neck in powerful jaws.

“You’re mine now, Naruto, I hope you know that.” Kakashi panted, feverishly, rutting a little just to feel the other squirm in pleasure, “Tried to warn you, I did, you can tell them when they kill me. Warned you.” Kakashi grinned and kissed him again. The ‘them’ he was referring to was mostly a mixture of Naruto’s several mother hens (Sakura, Tsunade, Iruka), as well as the entire village that was in love with the savior of the world. But Kakashi just didn’t care anymore, he would have Naruto, make him his, and then die holding on.

“Nhm!” Naruto cried out into his mouth, Kakashi lapping it up like candy. “You have a dimple! And you’re smile is crooked.” Hazy blue eyes met his, and Kakashi couldn’t help blinking open his sharingan again. It figures though, that Naruto doesn’t pay the least bit of attention to his words but instead the nuances of his face. Oh well, the boy would learn.

Kakashi delved back down to feast on supple skin, grinding cocks together and shuddering with the urge to lift those knees and fuck in. He bit at pink nipples, sweet and young, and put his hands on his boy. Naruto bit off a swear and surged up into his grasp, cock solid rock and flushed a heavy pink. The smell of him was making Kakashi lightheaded, and one hand went to hold Naruto’s hips down while the other fondled and explored Naruto thoroughly. Strong, muscled hands massaged Naruto’s skin, rubbing in slick and causing the young man to buck up and thrash.

“K-Kakashi-i~! If you d-don’t stop that I’m going to come!” Naruto panted, his nails scratching like scalding water up the man’s back.

“Good.” Kakashi growled darkly, and memorized the way that Naruto crested into orgasm, the blissful look on his face, mouth open in an ‘o’ so inviting it was obscene. He shook apart beneath Kakashi’s hands, splashing white onto his own stomach. Kakashi didn’t stop fondling him until Naruto’s face twisted harshly, and then ducked down to sample the pants coming out of the pouty mouth. Naruto moaned and shifted, wrapping himself around the older man again and mumbled several delicious things that made Kakashi’s cock burn. Things like ‘so good, you touched me so good,’ ‘never felt that before’, ‘again, touch me again,’ which made Kakashi feel dirty and perverted and stupidly proud of it.

Kakashi pulled back and hissed when Naruto tried to keep him there, nails scratching furrows along his back.

“Still interested in showing me your appreciation? You were doing so well before, baby.” Kakashi purred, flexing his hips onto to Naruto’s still-somewhat-hard cock. Naruto gasped and spread his legs wider, babbling a bit.

“Yeah, come on, I wanna do it.” Naruto grinned lavishly, giving what would probably be a leer on anyone else’s face, but on Naruto just succeeded in being a sexy determined come-hither look.  
Growling at the pain in his back and the abandon in the other’s voice, Kakashi stood up and towered over the lying blonde. Seizing his ankle, Kakashi flipped Naruto around so his blonde head hung over the edge of the bed, directly under Kakashi’s dripping cock. Naruto made a noise, and craned up to lick lightly at the beads of wetness on the head of Kakashi’s impressive cock. Kakashi hissed.

“You wanted to take my cock, right, Naruto? Deep as you could? I’m a sensei, I’ll teach you.” Feeling like a bad, bad man and loving it, Kakashi leaned one knee onto the bed, dipping it under with his weight and sliding his cock into that open mouth. Naruto sighed around it, one hand reaching to touch. Capturing that hand, Kakashi instead put it on his own hip, then lifted the back of Naruto’s neck so it was a perfect, open channel.

“Alright Naruto,” Kakashi struggled to keep his voice even, wanting so bad to just thrust. But Naruto’s comfort was paramount here, Kakashi could easily break whatever trust the blonde has given him in this moment. He would control himself.

“You feel me deeper already? I’m going to nudge into your throat a bit more and more. It’s going to be tight and somewhat uncomfortable at first. But swallow as if you were eating your ramen, yeah? Swallow around it and hold your breath. If you ever want me to stop, just pinch my hip.”

Probably not the best pep-talk for a young man’s first time deep throating, but the approving growl around the head of his cock made Kakashi’s eyes roll back. He started by just going in and out, half of his cock slipping in until he found the edge of Naruto’s throat. The boy trembled every time Kakashi fucked deeper in, and coughed only a few times before he seemed to get the hang of it. And then, just to be Naruto, he surprised Kakashi yet again.

On one thrust in, Naruto surged up and pulled with his hand, and Kakashi popped into his throat like he was meant to be there. And then Naruto swallowed in surprise and pleasure, and Kakashi had to bite his own tongue to remain calm.

“Fuck!” he babbled, “So good Naruto, you’re so fucking perfect,” going insane because deep throating was hard, it should have been harder with a cock like his but oh god, Naruto just took it straight in, and was twitching around him and good fucking god so good, so good, so good-

He pulled out and Naruto heaved in a breath, licking his lips and pulling again to get Kakashi back in.

So he went, and they built up a beautiful rhythm, a straight up face fuck, where Kakashi’s balls pressed tight to Naruto’s nose on every few strokes. Kakashi let it build until he felt like he was about to come, a regrettably short time, but then he pulled out so he wouldn’t blow too soon. Removing his cock from that hole was painful, but Kakashi was a firm believer in ‘what you wait for tastes better when you get it’. What he wanted was something very, very worth waiting for. He knelt down and kissed Naruto’s upside down head, licking up the spit and wetness and slick that had been spilt. The blonde’s dark, dark eyes were glazed and fuck-drunk, red cheeked and /wrecked/.

“That was so good, Naruto, baby, so good, fucking fantastic, you did it,” Kakashi bit and sucked at those lips, then lifted the man up, depositing him right side up the bed and crawling over him.  
“Kakashi,” Naruto rasped, throat destroyed by Kakashi, Kakashi had his _cock_ there, “Kakashi-sensei please!” He probably didn’t know what he was pleading for, some kind of release. Kakashi growled and leaned over him, a pale ghost in the dark. Naruto sucked in air under him, so beyond aroused he was existing solely as a sexual being, prime for Kakashi to take.  
But not yet, Naruto deserved better. Naruto deserved his best.

Kakashi took a moment to calm himself down, and bring Naruto back to awareness; he kissed the younger man gently and lovingly, covering the smaller body until he stopped shivering, and began to respond in kind. Sighing, Naruto opened his eyes when Kakashi pulled back, blue only a ring around a black hole.

“That’s right, baby.” Kakashi nosed to the bite on Naruto’s shoulder and licked at it, nibbling its edges. Naruto mewled and slipped his legs around Kakashi’s in a surprisingly sensual move. Kakashi breathed deeply through his nose just to imprint the scent of the other, and then reached for his lube. Watching him with gentle, interested eyes, Naruto was surprisingly silent, even as Kakashi slipped wet fingers down to rub them up and down his ass crack. Kakashi’s other hand went to hold Naruto’s thigh up and open, and he pressed close so that their eyes maintained intense contact.

One finger pressed onto the small rosebud entrance, and Kakashi paused to see what the boy would do. Naruto’s blue eyes slipped closed and his brows furrowed a bit, but his hips moved to take that finger in. When Kakashi slipped the finger in and found less resistance than he expected, Naruto moved smoothly to take it all the way to the last knuckle, mouth opening in pleasure.

A deep rumbling exhale left Naruto, and as Kakashi curiously prodded the virgin entrance, Naruto opened his eyes and grinned foxily.

“I know what I like, Kakashi, the only thing that’s been there before you is me.” Naruto raised a challenging eyebrow, “Get a move on old man, unless you want me to do it myself?”

There’s Naruto, returned to consciousness. Now Kakashi wanted to put him back into that slack sexual creature to give the blonde more pleasure, and the ‘old’ comment would be an excellent excuse. Now that he knew Naruto would be alright, Kakashi grunted, retracted his finger, then flipped Naruto open in one strong move. Naruto flopped onto his stomach with a protesting squawk, but quieted into a gasp when Kakashi possessively grasp his hips and brought him up onto his knees, face shoved into the pillows.

“If you’re going to be that way about it” Kakashi grumbled into his ear hotly, “this old man will take what he wants. And what he wants is to fuck you until you’re screaming.”

When Naruto lifted his head to say something back, Kakashi smothered it by pushing forward again, shoving the man into his pillows roughly. His cock was rubbing hotly through the warmed lube, brushing against Naruto’s hole and causing it to twitch, hungry, and hyper-sensitive. Naruto made an approving half-giggle noise and worked his hips against his sensei.

But Kakashi pulled back, fingers dipping into the boy’s wrinkled entrance like it was there just for him to feel, digging deeper every time.

It occurred to Kakashi that Naruto was being truthful; Naruto had fingered himself before, obviously, but he had never gotten so deep, so filled, in the way that Kakashi was doing to him. Tan hands were kneading at the mattress, clenching or gripping or running over the soft fabric in reaction. The silky warmed, clean flesh under his fingers was untouched by any, was Kakashi’s and he was leaving his fingerprints inside of the boy. A shiver ran up his spine as Naruto made a spectacular sound, thighs trembling.

“Come on you asshole, please, come on.” Naruto whined, haired darkened by sweat.

Kakashi licked his lips and rolled his fingers, turning them into a flat pane, four across and straining against Naruto’s muscles. The hole looked slutty, wanton, stuffed and still sucking in more, and Kakashi wanted in.

“Want me now, Naruto?” Kakashi panted, removing his hand and leaning on it so he stretched out over Naruto’s body, a pale arc over a tanned sun. His cock fell heavily against the slackened entrance, Kakashi used his spare hand to wetly slap his own cock onto that hole, a naughty, sexual slurping sound deafening both their ears.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes god, yes, please, please,” Naruto was dazed again, hands roaming Kakashi’s covers wildly and without eyes. “Kakashi you fucking, fucking, come on, please fuck me!” Shuddering, Kakashi went down further and hiked his hips up to prod the slick head of his cock against Naruto’s stretched hole.

He latched a tight kiss to his love’s shoulder, and pressed in. His eyes rolled back and his lungs stopped working; his strong, wily arms acted suspended from his brain and wrapped tightly around Naruto, one hand coming up to slip a couple fingers into a gaping mouth.

So hot, so tight, Kakashi had never felt a damn thing like it. Sure, Kakashi has fucked people before, fucked a lot of people, but never had he been so invested in it. His heart was pounding so hard he worried that he might just up and die right here, a ninja was not meant to feel so utterly uncontrolled, Kakashi least of all. Even with all the prep Naruto was tight and he was hot and Kakashi’s advance was unstoppable. Naruto was making a noise that was part animal, but he didn’t seem in immense pain. The shape of his mouth said shock, the look in his eyes said awe and the cringe of brow read confused pain. Always so expressive, Kakashi thought dimly, a little hysterically.

Naruto was sucking in air, but he didn’t seem to be releasing it, and as Kakashi dug deeper, the higher Naruto’s hips went pressing back into the cock that his existence was reduced to.  
“Naruto…” Kakashi grunted, sweating and tense with restraint, “Naruto are you alright?”

Bent into a tight curve, Naruto’s head was pressed against Kakashi’s shoulder and oops, Kakashi noticed he still had a few fingers in there. The boy couldn’t answer if he was sucking on Kakashi’s fingers.  
“ _Fuck._ ” Naruto groaned lowly, and Kakashi shivered with the arousal in it.

Kakashi turned his head and pressed a kiss behind the little ear, humping a little to get the last inch in. Naruto made a strangled sound and shocked Kakashi by pushing back hard, his hole practically swallowing the rest of it so they pressed together tightly, white hips digging indents into tan cheeks. Kakashi made a low noise that rumbled through Naruto’s whole body. It felt like his toes were cut off, a strange feeling, but Kakashi’s fucking soul was in his cock at the moment, such things as extremities no longer mattered. Distantly, Kakashi wondered how Naruto was doing. The boy had never taken a cock before in his life, he must be feeling some hurt at least, but they were ninjas, hurt was a part of life. Instead of speaking and asking how Naruto felt, like he wanted to, Kakashi could only hold himself still and try desperately to not think about how fuck tight, wet, warm, hot, Naruto felt…

“Your cock is huge, Kakashi-sensei.” Naruto stated, pink mouth open and head turned to the side on the mattress. He looked dazed, but a hysterical little smile painted his bitten mouth. The pillows had already been either torn or shoved straight off the bed.

“Mhm.” Kakashi mumbled something into Naruto’s sweaty skin, but even he didn’t know what it was. They had frozen for an instant, as if cresting a large hill. Only a moment, and then Kakashi degenerated into something that was only hips and cock and the urge to get in.

He wasn’t thrusting yet, only pushing forward and relaxing, just to get Naruto used to it. For his part, Naruto trembled and spasmed each time Kakashi pushed, sweaty locks weighted down and mouth gaped open to wet his bottom lip a little. He was the epitome of arousal, and Kakashi loved it. He bent over the boy to reach his mouth and licked and sucked on those red lips. Kissing like a man about to die, Kakashi pulled out a bit, an inch, and then slipped back in. Lube, more lube.

After drenching Naruto’s cheeks with half his bottle, Kakashi felt the ride go smoother, and the cry that Naruto let loose was entirely appreciative.

“Kakashi! That’s, oh God.” Naruto gasped, one hand flinging out to grab the headboard, still crumpled down atop the other. “Kakashi, yes, sensei!” And Naruto started fucking himself on Kakashi’s cock. His inexperienced hips stuttered for a few thrusts, and then fell into sensual, natural rhythm. Always a natural, Naruto was.

Stunned with the sight and the feeling of Naruto actually grinding himself up and down his cock, Kakashi froze for an instant and then shuddered. It felt like the shinigami had reaching his bony cold hand into Kakashi’s soul and yanked on his spine.

And then they were truly _fucking_.

Pinned by the force his sensei was putting into their connection, Naruto wailed and panted and hung off Kakashi’s cock, stunned by pleasure. In an effort to dig his face out of the mattress, made damp by his hot breath, Naruto tried once to push himself onto his hands, maybe even just his elbows. But Kakashi was having none of that.

Kakashi wanted Naruto’s world to be reduced down to cock, his cock, and he’d be damned if Naruto didn’t come at least twice hanging there pleasure numb on Kakashi. Growling something inhuman, Kakashi set his mouth to work at Naruto’s shoulders and back, ripping the boy’s arms out from under him and pinning them behind his back.

Every time Kakashi delved into Naruto’s heat, the world made a funny twist for both of them. Every time Kakashi fought to drag his cock back out again, the world tightened further.  
“So beautiful Naruto,” Kakashi panted, teeth bared on tan skin made red by exertion.

“G-gnn!” Naruto whined back, “Gonna come-m-m!” and he was tightening, and Kakashi wanted to keep going, wanted to make this last.

Feeling like he was standing straight at the edge, toes grasping the razor edge, Kakashi just conceded to himself that he’d fuck the boy again as soon as he was able, because right now, they were both going to go flying off.

Wanting something extra for the dramatic finale, Kakashi slammed in and then forced himself to stop even though everything screamed at him to keep going. Naruto screamed at him to keep going.

“What! Kakashi, Kakashi come on.” Naruto groaned, eyes unseeing as he writhed and moved against the older man in protest. Kakashi breathed hotly against the boy’s ear and without pulling out, wrapped his arms around Naruto’s torso. Heaving him up onto his knees, Kakashi grabbed the other’s hands and reached their hands out to grasp the headboard. The upright position made Naruto’s eyes brighten with more awareness, and he turned his head to grab Kakashi’s lips. They kissed, pressed so close together their sweat stuck to one another, almost sealing them.  
Kakashi’s hips started up again, wet, forceful thrusts that sent stars spiraling in their eyes.

“Fuck, Kakashi, Kakashi please I’m going to come!” Naruto seemed to stop breathing when a well placed push of Kakashi’s cock so deep inside dragged its length all across his prostate. Shuddering into tightness and bright white, Naruto came without a hand touching his cock. Kakashi’s eyes rolled back and he could only force a few more thrusts into Naruto before his long awaited orgasm took away his motor functions.

Kakashi held tight to Naruto, making choked noises in the blonde’s pleasure-deaf ears as he deposited his load far up into the other. So far, he’ll be dripping Kakashi, he’ll never remove Kakashi’s scent, his seed will lodge right up in Naruto and fucking make a home for itself because Kakashi will never fucking let Naruto get out of this bed without at least one load slipping down tan thighs.

Collapsing, Kakashi didn’t draw himself from Naruto, and they lay panting. Naruto shivered in Kakashi’s arms, so Kakashi wrapped his arms tighter and started laying warm kisses along whatever he could reach.  
Eventually, Naruto came back to life and moved against Kakashi in gentle response to the kisses, a lover’s acceptance and gratitude for the touches, content to lie and take them.

“So,” Naruto murmured into Kakashi’s favorite pillow. They lied close together, washed, wrapped and ready for bed even though it might have barely been eight at night. “You weren’t lying.”

Kakashi, with one arm beneath Naruto’s pillow and the other laying claim to his hip, made a questioning noise. He felt especially tired, felt old because he was so tired, and over all immensely satisfied in his hind brain and his fore ninja brain.

“Your cock is huge.” There was a sleepy grin surrounding those words, Kakashi knew it. “You’re unbelievable in bed. Glad I found out.”

“Congratulations.” Kakashi muttered, half asleep.

“Thank you. I thought you’d never figure it out…stupid…sensei…” and Naruto dropped off into sleep first, leaving Kakashi to peer blearily at the back of his beautiful blonde head and wonder if the other had made it his mission today to get into his pants. Didn’t really seem like Naruto’s style. But, Kakashi conceded right as satisfied blackness encroached, that afternoon the blonde had marched up to him and point blank stated that “You must suck in bed if you read those books all day instead of actually sleeping with someone.”

Perhaps Naruto had been trying to be subtle. Oh well, it all turned out fine.


	2. Not That Much of a Surprise

Not That Much of a Surprise

 

Naruto awoke slowly, warm and comfy, as if everything was alright with the world. Inside him, he felt his chakra move and roll sensually in a way it had never done before, and it only increased his sense of contentment. He was bare naked, which wasn’t that much of a shock, he preferred to sleep naked, but what was unusual was the arms that wrapped around him from behind and the leg that had pried its way between his, hiked up far enough that his cock and balls rested softly next to it.

Kakashi.

Right.

As memories of the last night, well…whenever they had fled to Kakashi’s apartment and however long they had fucked, no, Naruto’s just calling it last night; as memories of last night rolled through his head, Naruto began to grin. And he knew it was probably the most shit-eating, smug, perverted grin he had ever had on his stupid face. Kakashi had fucked him, and fucked him _good_. Naruto was still sore, and that was a rare thing for him. Kurama usually took care of aches and pains like that, and the fox probably had for the most part. But Kakashi had fucked him so good, so deep, that Naruto felt him there still. What a perfect first time…he’ll have that for the rest of his life please. Resisting the urge to shimmy around and giggle in breathless victory, Naruto started to think about ways to wake his beautiful, wonderful sensei ( _lover_ ) up.

Perfect.

Kakashi must’ve been very tired, as he didn’t move when Naruto extracted himself from his surprisingly strong sleep-grip and started to slide down the bed a bit. The blonde had a destination in mind, and that involved slipping beneath the covers to find Kakashi’s mutant, fucking monstrous cock—

There it is. Yep. Still amazing.

Naruto hummed a small breath as he leaned in and smelled the remains of both himself and their activities clinging to Kakashi’s pale skin. Kakashi was smaller unaroused, but Naruto knew its true magnificence, and he wanted it. Again.

First, Naruto smelled deeply, nose pressed right into the coarse silver hair at the base. Then, he carefully mouthed at the spongey skin, loving how it took only a few hot breaths to make it perk in interest. And then, Naruto cradled it in his mouth, teeth covered and tongue wrapping it like a damn blanket, and he felt it _grow_. Naruto himself was hard, a morning’s reaction but also from the comfort of the sheet and the meeting of Kakashi’s strong legs with his wily, barbed and scarred torso. It was safe down here. Naruto was crunched into a strange arch shape because he also wanted to keep his ankles tangled around and knocking with Kakashi’s own.

Dripping his saliva over the masterpiece in front of him, Naruto thought the taste of a morning Kakashi and that slightly salty tinge of sweat and sex was delicious. Better than ramen. Well, not food wise…just on a whole other level.

It was when Naruto was really getting into it, playing with the blockage of his throat and seeing how far he could swallow in this position, that Kakashi lifted the sheet just enough to peer wide-eyed down at him. Knowing his face was probably flushed and his eyes lidded, Naruto looked back, not stopping the movement of his tongue over the slit. He withdrew just enough to point his tongue and run it lightly around the head, still staring at Kakashi’s sleep-drugged face. The man truly was as beautiful as his cock.

“Naruto?” Kakashi breathed, voice deep and dark. Naruto sighed pleasurably and took him back into his mouth, sensing that this early in the morning and the waking up mid blow job was going to work its magic on Kakashi. The man didn’t drop the sheet or tear his eyes away for the entire time. He watched as his cock swelled that little bit more, watched whatever come he had left in his balls surge up and get greedily licked up by the blond. Naruto felt at once smug and jittery at Kakashi’s fixated gaze, but mostly overwhelmed by the feeling he could see in Kakashi’s bare face that matched what he himself felt. Kakashi reached one hand down and gently, so gently, ran his fingers over Naruto’s face, over the bulge of his cock-filled cheeks, over his lidded eyes.

When Kakashi finally came, it was with a quiet gasp, careful and controlled, like he didn’t want to distract Naruto. When the cock rested tiredly against a pale stomach, Naruto mumbled some nonsense and cuddled in closer, leaning his chin on the same stomach and smiling up at Kakashi.

“Fucking hell, Naruto” Kakashi whispered, shuddering with the aftershocks. “You’ll kill me like that one day.”

“Good. Only s’long as it’s when y’r like…ninety” Naruto stretched out in various directions, arms up over head towards Kakashi’s pecs. The silver haired man seized his forearms and dragged him up his hard body, sealing their mouths together just when Naruto was moaning at the good feeling stretch in his arms and the drag of his still somewhat hard cock. Kakashi licked into him like he was a dessert, tasting each tooth with equal attention and turning Naruto into sludge.

Naruto groaned, eyebrows twitching when he felt his bladder protest.

“Gotta go to the washroom, Kashi, gimme a minute.” Naruto slurred, still pressing his face to Kakashi’s. Kakashi made a dissenting noise, but released him, watching with open sharingan as Naruto slid from his bed buck naked and strolled to his bathroom.

When he was alone, Naruto eyed himself up in the mirror, smiling at the lazy tilt of his eyes and the messed up quality of his hair. Sadly, there was only a small wisp of a bite left on his shoulder. He was sure Kakashi had bit deep enough to leave it there…he was a little disappointed.

 _‘It’s your healing factor, brat.’_ Kurama drawled randomly from the depths of his mind, _‘your lover-boy should stick some of that white chakra of his into a stronger bite next time, that’s the only way it’ll leave a mark._ ’

Finishing up and flushing the toilet, Naruto scowled at his pink cheeks. ‘you saw all that then, did you? I gotta say thanks for not interrupting. That would’ve been a mood killer from hell.’

Kurama scoffed _, ‘as if the mating habits of you ridiculous monkey creatures was of interest to me. What is interesting, is that_ my _host,_ my _jinchuuriki, is so utterly submissive it hurts to look at.’_

Naruto flushed harder and squawked, “What do you mean by that you old furball!?” He didn’t notice he’d spoken aloud.

The fox snorted, and Naruto got the impression he was leaning his big ol’ head on one of his elbows. _‘Surely you can’t deny it? You turned into a sobbing mess the instant that youngling turned alpha._ ’ He snickered.

“He did not turn alpha! I’m alpha material!” Naruto squeaked, and thought a little more. “And he’s not a youngling!”

‘ _You’re all younglings to me._ ’ Kurama said, with a lazy tilt, ‘ _and your alpha is outside.’_

A knock on the door, followed by “Naruto, are you alright? Normally people don’t talk to themselves in the bathroom.”

Naruto blushed and opened the door, scratching the back of his neck. Kakashi stood outside with a pair of low slung pants on and nothing else. He held out a pair for Naruto, who pulled them on right there.

“Nah, it was just Kurama being annoying.” Naruto dodged the look in Kakashi’s grey eye, focusing on where he could see the indent of that dimple. “And embarrassing.”

“Right.” Kakashi regarded him, eyes flickering down to Naruto’s healed shoulder and up so fast Naruto almost doubted he’d seen it.

Reaching a hand to lightly define where that bite had been, Naruto couldn’t contain his smile when Kakashi’s eyes narrowed and his lips puckered in a funny way. “Yeah, about that, Kurama says you should shove some white chakra into a harder bite next time if you want it to stick around. I wouldn’t mind.” Naruto walked past Kakashi out into the man’s kitchen, feeling the eyes on him and reveling in their attention. He also felt nervous deep down, butterflies fluttering in his stomach in a way that vaguely irritated him because they were unnecessary. They’d already had mind blowing sex, what was left to deal with?

Oh yeah… _feelings_.

“So, uuh…” Naruto started and dried up just as quick, “you got coffee?” he asked Kakashi when the man followed him. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and turned to go to the pot, but the instant he did, Naruto noticed something awful.

Long, angry-looking red scratches all the way down Kakashi’s back, even up around the back of his neck where Naruto vividly remembers grabbing. Choking on his own spit, Naruto was at the man’s back before he could turn around, one shaking hand reaching out to lightly touch around the edges of the darkest rips in that pale skin. Naruto felt a little sick and made a strangled little noise. He ignored how Kakashi went very, very still and simply squeezed out:

“God, I’m _sorry_ Kakashi.” Naruto felt his face scrunch up and felt terrible about it. Kakashi didn’t have an ancient demon in his gut ready to heal his injuries, he’d walk around all day with these painful looking things…maybe he needed to like…disinfect them or something.

Kakashi turned a bit, peeking at him from over his shoulder. The way the man sort of hid his face made Naruto want to frown, but he figured he could allow the normally very reserved man some ease of privacy.

“I don’t mind them. I very much don’t mind them, Naruto-kun.” Kakashi’s voice was tinged with a strangely dry, nearly repentant tone. Naruto hummed and continued looking at the scratches as Kakashi returned to making coffee. Leaning forward, because he was still damn well shorter than his sensei, Naruto put his tongue to one of the red furrows, tasting the color of rust. There wasn’t much hope in that it would help, but Naruto wanted to taste the pain he had caused Kakashi.

“Still.” The blonde muttered, shame twisting in his gut, “They look painful.” Kakashi clicked a button and turned around, seizing Naruto in his arms so that the smaller male had to step closer.

“How about this, I’ll pay you back.” Kakashi chirped a little threateningly, and before Naruto could ask ‘what the hell with?’ Kakashi bent his head down and savagely bit in the same place he had the night before. Chakra of a strange kind and color surged into his tan skin, and Naruto felt his eyes roll back in his head. Half convinced he had just orgasmed his brains out of his ears, Naruto blinked back into reality. Finding himself practically laying against Kakashi, shuddering in a twitching mess of pleasure, Naruto gasped in air against a pale neck.

“Holy shit,” Naruto whined, “why didn’t he say it would feel like _that._ ”

Kakashi hummed, a perverted tilt to his voice, “I can make you come with one touch. Weak knees and everything.” Kakashi sounded positively gleeful.

Naruto blushed red, “well don’t advertise it around you ass! It won’t happen next time, I’ll be prepared.” But he was smiling, because fuck yeah, Kakashi can make him come with one touch. His shoulder panged, a strange ache that moved between flashing hot and cold made him look. It was shining slightly with white around the red puffy bite, Kakashi’s chakra, making a mark. Coffee dinged and they comfortably got their own cups and sat at the old, sturdy table. Naruto wanted to ask a lot of things, but he refrained. Nerves still swarmed him inside, and Kakashi was deliberately not looking him in the eye. Eventually, the silence turned awkward, and Naruto had to say something.

“So, is this all…okay?” Naruto grimaced, well done idiot, now he’ll never talk to you. Way to sound mature.

“It’s more than alright for me, Naruto, I’m more worried about what it’s like for you.” Kakashi answered, like he had saved it up and was now expending it in one breath. It was an odd tone, tight, but practiced, nearly perfect in a parodic way of his normal way of speaking---wait. Kakashi was nervous too!

Naruto grinned at him, loving how the man still hadn’t put on his mask. “It’s perfect. You’re damn thick when you want to be, you know?”

Kakashi frowned at him, but playfully, a cute tilt to the corner of his lips. “Look who’s talking.”

Naruto wouldn’t let him get away with that. “Look who’s talking, I’m the one who actually had to drag you into bed, dumbass, and you’re the one who’s supposed to be knowledgeable. I couldn’t talk to anyone but Hinata about it either, nobody seems to want to believe I can be sexy.”

“You have your sexy jutsu,” Kakashi murmured, still a little caught up in trying to unroll what Naruto really meant.

Snorting, Naruto muttered his answer into his coffee. “Cause being a girl and being sexy is more believable than being a guy and being sexy. I mean I’m pretty gender fluid by now, but it’d be nice to be seen as good-looking when I don’t have massive tits.” He didn’t even like coffee.

Kakashi blushed at that. Kakashi blushed, and Naruto probably drooled a little watching that light pink spread across the man’s cheeks.

“Gender-fluid?” Kakashi questioned, one pale hand holding his coffee which he had yet to drink from.

“Yeah,” Naruto muttered, still a little annoyed and possibly a bit edgy about how Kakashi would react, “She’s been a part of me for so long I sort of flop between thinking manly and thinking girly. It’s frustrating when I have to act a certain way, like on big important missions, but usually I just let her be. Sometimes, I’m more woman than other men are men, what’s to it? There’s a lot of ninja like that. I mean, remember Haku?” Naruto babbled.

Kakashi made a soothing noise that Naruto found very, very soothing, “Yes, that’s not abnormal.”

Naruto grunted, but then glanced up again to find Kakashi staring at him with what could be a worried look, but Naruto had never, ever known Kakashi to be worried.

Frowning, Naruto said, “If you’re having thoughts like, ‘I’m too old for you’, ‘I was your teacher’, or like, ‘this is wrong, I knew your dad’, you can just stuff them right now. Not changing my mind.”  

“I apologize for being caught up in such things. Here I was protecting my young, innocent student’s virtue from a pedophilic teacher, and that student turns around and ruins all my hard work.” Kakashi dryly replied, causing Naruto to laugh.

“Well too bad for you, Kakashi, that innocent student just got his cherry popped last night and wants some more.” Naruto leered at the table where he knew Kakashi’s cock was hiding.

“Maa,” Kakashi complained, even though Naruto smelled his arousal shoot through the roof, “my students all grew up perverts. What did I do wrong?”

Naruto slid his cup away so it wouldn’t get broken, “Pretty sure it was growing up with porn in our near vicinity. You should see when Sakura and Sasuke start going at it, it’s like watching a train wreck.” He edged a little to the side of the table, gaining ground over to Kakashi, who looked suddenly sharp, as if every single corner of his mind was paying attention…paying attention to _Naruto_.

Kakashi sidled around the table on his chair, accepting and encouraging Naruto’s less-than-subtle attempts to sit on his lap. “When have you watched Sasuke and Sakura have sex?” He latched his mouth over his new bite.

Naruto moaned, “When I walked in on them in the hospital storage room. In Kurenai’s spare bedroom. In the guard shack on tower three, you know, their usual spots. Try to avoid those places when both of them are in the village.” Trembling, Naruto slid his fingers in Kakashi’s hair and ground his cock into the bare stomach.

“Right,” Kakashi snarled, standing with Naruto in his arms, “enough about them.” He made the trek to the living room couch with surprising accuracy, considering Naruto was doing his best to distract the man with teeth and tongue and gyration. The silver haired man fell back onto his couch with Naruto in his lap still, seizing two handfuls of delicious tan ass. After a moment of sucking on Kakashi’s tongue, Naruto drew back for breath and leaned backwards, placing his hands on Kakashi’s knees. The move let Naruto stretch his body and grind his hips harder into the ones under him, and it had the awesome perk of making Kakashi growl. Naruto yelped when Kakashi too leant forward and nipped his dusky pink nipple, but the noise turned into a moan.

“I am not the best man for you, Naruto.” Kakashi panted. For some reason the man was still thinking.

Scoffing, Naruto ground just right and shivered when he felt the cock beneath him make its interest known. “You know Kakashi, yesterday I was basically just interested in you. Curious.” Kakashi stiffened at this, but Naruto shoved up into his space and bit his ear, “And yet I’m sitting here in your lap and falling in love and you’re still being a huge ass about it all. It’s not that big of a deal, dickhead, now, how about we put your dick head where it belongs.” Naruto felt proud of himself, not only for the pun but also for slipping that confession in so nice and quick, Kakashi didn’t even notice!

“Falling in love,” Kakashi whispered, quietly, as if to himself, “falling in love with me, in one night?” Naruto had his hands between them, pulling and tugging at their pants and trying to shimmy them down just enough so aha! The man’s pale cock sprung into the open air and greeted his own pink one. Noticing again the size difference, Naruto only felt more enamored. If he wasn’t looking Kakashi in the eye, well, that was just survival.

“Yeah. So what.” Naruto whispered as well, trying for blasé but landing on heart-wrenching, “I’m falling in love with you, Kakashi. Not crush-love, or cock-love, even though there’s a lot of that going on…but…” he stopped when Kakashi put a hand on the back of his neck.

The man watched him for a moment, inscrutable even with his beautiful face clear and bare, and then falling together like waves crashing, they were kissing and it was wonderful. It wasn’t only lust filled take over, or sweet innocent gentleness, this kiss had everything, and any doubts Naruto harbored fled on pink wings to flutter around his ears and drown his thoughts.

“Love.” Kakashi murmured between their skins, sinking deeper and deeper into the couch until Naruto lay atop him, legs spread wide. “Love, love, of course love.”

He didn’t make sense, but Naruto didn’t care.

“Sensei?” he smiled affectionately, rubbing his nose along the man’s brow line and kissing his eyelids, “I really, really, want you to fuck me now.”

Kakashi huffed a dark laugh, hands stripping them both of lounge pants for clear access, “Good, because I really, really want you to ride me. Can you do that for me, Naruto, ride my cock?”

Naruto shivered, withholding a shocked little gasp. Kakashi’s voice got growly when he was aroused, heavy, like a wolf instead of a dog. It resonated deep in his bones and made him want to melt and hang in the man’s arms like a limp, overheated doll.

‘ _Alpha_ ’, a memory of Kurama’s voice drifted into his ear...or Kurama was fucking around and whispering it. Catching Kakashi’s thin lips with his own, Naruto whimpered a bit and capitulated...yeah, Kakashi was his fucking alpha male and Naruto loved it. Sasuke would have a field day with that information. No, wait, _Kiba_ would.

Still with his hands on Naruto’s juicy ass cheeks, squeezing and hoping to tattoo his fingerprints into that tan skin, Kakashi looked up at him and asked, “What’s that look for?” The both of them were naked now, Kakashi pressing his back into the couch so low that Naruto balanced on his lap. The man was fit, ridiculously fit, and Naruto thought to himself how he could compare to an ex-anbu, littered with scars and strange indents of skin that bespoke of thousands of missions where life became a surplus, a surprise.

A little embarrassed, Naruto answered without thinking, “Kiba.”

Kakashi froze, and made a strange face. Naruto backtracked without even knowing why, “I mean, not Kiba as in, hey-Kiba, but like, Kurama had been teasing me before about your...your alpha-ness, and I thought hey that’s pretty nice and so I thought Kiba would be a total ass about it, well, first I thought that Sasuke would be a total ass, but Kiba popped into my head as being worse for some reason and I don’t really get it. Stop looking at me like that.”

Kakashi had unfrozen, but both his eyes had slid open so now he was practically glaring at Naruto with one grey chiseled iron eye and one of red bleeding death.

Naruto bit his lip, feeling ridiculous now because he’d broke the mood for something stupid. Kakashi had just been talking all sexy about making him ride his cock and now Naruto wouldn’t be getting any of that.

“I’m your alpha, huh.” Kakashi stated, rather than asked. And Naruto needlessly nodded his head. Kakashi slid one lean hand up Naruto’s body, somehow electrifying in its movement and Naruto chastised himself for thinking the mood was broken. The hand came up to his neck and then his hair and then fisted it. Going cross eyed by the strange painful/pleasurable sensation, Naruto arched atop Kakashi’s body, going wherever Kakashi wanted him. And Kakashi wanted him close, very close, so close that Naruto flushed red with how close Kakashi’s mouth was to his ear.

“Guess that makes you my _bitch_ , huh?” The man savagely whispered into his ear, making Naruto shiver and gasp for real this time in shock. There was a strange haze falling over Naruto’s senses, and he recognized it from last night. He dropped straight into the feeling with wide open arms, and whined “ _Kakashi_ ” in response to what the man had just hissed. Naruto felt a smile with too much teeth press against his ear, and it caused his heart to feel like it was about to pop out of his chest.

“Go get the lube baby,” Kakashi bit at his earlobe, “I’m gonna be your alpha even when you ride me. Make you forget any other.” Kakashi had long fingers too, Naruto thought, long fingers to match his long cock. Giving a drawn out moan, Naruto peeled himself away from the man and stumbled to the bedroom, hunting for a stupidly long minute to find the bottle, half empty.

When he got back to the man, Kakashi sat waiting upright again with one arm flung on the back of the couch and the other gripping his cock, leisurely stroking and touching the head.

Naruto practically fell to his knees, shuffling to that cock before Kakashi could try and _stop_ him or something. He managed one good lick and suck on the head before Kakashi took a fistful of hair again and pulled him off.

“You really do like the taste of it.” Kakashi smirked, still with an element of awe, pleased. Naruto grinned a bit, cheeks probably pink, but who cares when Kakashi looks at you like that.

“However, you’ve had quite a few tastes of me, and I think that’s unfair.” Kakashi grinned again with too much teeth, and pulled on the hold he had of Naruto’s hair. Following the pull, Naruto stretched backwards, Kakashi rising from the couch to loom over the blonde as he was forcibly laid indecently over the coffee table.

Utterly under Kakashi’s power, Naruto whined again, “Oh, my, god,” uncaring about the cold wood on his back because this position put him under Kakashi’s gaze like he was a specimen to be examined, like some obscene art piece that had holes you could fuck. Naruto felt like whining ‘oh my GOD’ again, but stopped breathing because Kakashi was touching him now.

Making a noise in his throat, Kakashi explored every bit of Naruto’s skin with fingers and tongue and teeth and mouth, leaving hot bursts of air and cold trails of saliva wherever he liked. Naruto could only shift and groan, crying out if Kakashi decided to shock him with a bite, his knees feeling weak even though he wasn’t even standing on them. Somehow, Naruto knew he wasn’t allowed to move, and that unspoken demand was so unspeakably hot it was melting his brain out his ears. Kakashi was tasting him like he wanted to remember it for the rest of his life, and by the time he got down to Naruto’s hips, leaving marks on the stretched skin over bones and the delicate softness of his inner pelvis, Naruto was halfway to insanity.

“Kakashi, Kakashi please, oh, please.” Naruto knew he was begging, and didn’t care. Kakashi was licking a strip right next to his dick, so terribly aroused it was beading with pearls of liquid.

“Pretty and pink,” Kakashi said into the skin beneath him, his hands clawing out over Naruto’s hips to hold the writhing boy in place, “a beautiful bitch’s cock.”

And he swallowed it and Naruto kind of whited out, throat vibrating with a soundless scream. If Kakashi had wanted to torture him, he should have immediately pulled off, because Naruto was on the right side of coming in hardly three sucks of Kakashi’s hot, hot, hot, mouth. Breathing hard, ears ringing, Naruto shuddered on the coffee table, now immensely happy that it was there because if Kakashi had done that on like, the couch, or the bed, Naruto had a feeling he would have passed out. Who the hell can claim they pass out from pleasure from their lover’s mouth?

Kakashi flumped back onto the couch, also breathing heavily and eyes dark. His cock was at straight attention, wet, and red at the tip. It looked painful, and Naruto wished Kakashi would tell him to touch it, or suck it, or anything to get Kakashi off.

“You’re going to open yourself up, Naruto,” Kakashi brooked no arguments, demanding, ordering him, “get your fingers wet and touch yourself, make it loose for me.” He had a strangle hold on his cock, and the sweat on his brow made his hair heavier, falling slightly so it was in his eyes. Naruto swallowed and once again thanked every lucky star he knew.

“’Kay” Naruto said, voice breathy and still high from his own orgasm. The lube drenched his hands because he squeezed too hard, but it was the next part that made him shy.

Kakashi rumbled a chuckle, watching him, “Come on, Naruto, where did that demanding little minx go?” he goaded, his stupid, stupid, stupidly attractive face smiling that crooked.

Licking his lips, feeling Kakashi eyes drop, Naruto dropped his head off the coffee table and lifted his legs, propping his heels on the edge. It spread his thighs enough that everything was exposed for Kakashi to watch, and as Naruto reached between his trembling thighs, he widened his stance and dripped slick down his crack. Naruto shivered and blushed a deep red, face burning with the feeling.

Touching his fingers tentatively to the soft skin of his scrotum, Naruto was shocked at how sensitive he was, how his nerves jumped at the chance. His whole body was deeply aware of how Kakashi was watching his every move, and he was split between just yelling at the man to touch him, fuck him, screw this preparing shit, and wilting like a demure flower, hiding his secret places and losing out on this adrenaline.

Naruto’s first touch to his hole was electrifying, his second garnered a deep groan from both their chests. Going straight for it, Naruto curled two fingers in, feeling the too-much-too-soon stretch but going slow enough it didn’t scream pain. It was a strange pressure, and as Naruto took turns plunging his fingers in deeper and deeper, and pulling them out completely to massage and feel the hot skin, he panted harder and lost a little more of his fear.

“Fuck, Naruto, another finger, go deeper into yourself.” Kakashi practically moaned, excitement coloring his voice. Naruto risked a peek to see him, turning his head up and to the side to find Kakashi ramrod straight on the couch, nails digging into the arm of it, and his other hand south and gripping his balls in what seemed a terribly tight hold.

He’s trying not to come, Naruto realized, and felt a flush of melted arousal and pride travel through his chest. Naruto wanted to be the only one Kakashi looked at like that, like Konoha could be in flames around them and Kakashi wouldn’t move a muscle.

“How, how many fingers, sensei?” Naruto panted, voice a wispy little thing unlike anything he’s ever voiced before. Usually he’s a raspy, deep, loud type of speaker, yelling even when speaking. But this voice made Kakashi visibly shudder, head twisting like he was trying to break his eye contact with Naruto’s body. So, he really was a voyeur.

“Three, at least three, beautiful baby, my beautiful bitch.” Kakashi breathed, inching closer.

Naruto whimpered and groaned, doing as he said and delving three fingers as deep as he could, wrist bent at an odd angle. He couldn’t tell how long he had been doing this, only that it was damn well enough.

“Kakashi, I’m gonna come again, I wanna come on your cock—“ Naruto groaned, spreading his fingers so he gaped, and Kakashi broke in a juddering gasp.

Naruto was dragged off the coffee table roughly, he didn’t even care that his head got bonked on the edge. Kakashi grappled him up into his lap again, and once perched there with Kakashi’s cock rising proudly next to Naruto’s, the blonde looked down at Kakashi and nearly fainting at how primal the man looked.

“Ride me, Naruto, show me you can do it.” Kakashi said, staring straight into Naruto’s eyes. Without breaking them, Naruto shakily raised his hips and positioned his hole above the head of Kakashi’s dick, the leaking slit kissing wetly with Naruto’s equally wet entrance. Naruto, nearly feverish with how much he wanted Kakashi inside, slid down onto the cock and twitched, feeling the stretch larger and harder than his fingers.

See, fingers bend, they’re pliable, they move around. Cocks like Kakashi’s however, are straight and perfect and thick and solid and they don’t move for you, you have to move around them. As Naruto slowly inched down the cock, swallowing more and more into his body, it seemed to him that he was taking Kakashi the same way the man took him. The silver haired man shut his eyes tightly when Naruto started to lower, and seemed incredibly pained.

Naruto made a hurt noise when he went too fast in the wrong direction, and Kakashi’s hand darted out to grab his hip, comforting and gentle, even when the rest of the man was tense with holdbackholdbackholdback. If nothing else, that little move with his lean fingers tripped Naruto over the edge into loving him, and the blonde relaxed, accepting Kakashi into the heart of him as if he’d always been there.

“Mmm” Naruto moaned, tongue wetting his dry mouth, eyes half lidded and staring at nothing. All his attention was on Kakashi and how Kakashi felt massive inside him, as if the other was filling up all the cracks, all the little damaged holes, healing over Naruto’s soul. The softness of his cheeks rested on Kakashi’s balls, taking everything Kakashi had to offer. Again, Naruto felt a rush of possessive pride.

“Am I a good bitch, Sensei?” Naruto groaned, suddenly bold and all over this alpha/bitch thing Kakashi had started. Kakashi jolted and grabbed him harder, eyes opening to drill at Naruto.

To cut anything untoward off, Naruto rose up on his knees, Kakashi’s cock leaving him much faster than it had entered him, and then slid down again incredibly slowly. Never figuring himself as one to tease or take it so torturously slow, Naruto sunk deeper and deeper into his dreamlike state. Maybe he made some noise, spoke, but he was unaware of it, all he could pay attention to was the movement inside him, the movement of hands around and on him, brushing past his cock, flicking his nipples, scratching up into his hair and his neck. It was a good rhythm, it was like they could go on forever.

But Kakashi was only a man, and a man with the most beautiful bitch in the entire fucking world. Naruto jolted back into right here and right now when Kakashi rose up and kissed him, devouring him, kissing him with so much emotion that Naruto trembled at the feelings rolling off the usually taciturn man.

“The best bitch, my bitch, my beautiful baby, Naruto, oh fucking hell Naruto.” Kakashi wrapped his arms around him, and they shifted, Naruto falling softly into the couch with Kakashi over him, as if they were one being.

“Mmm, Kakashi, love you, I love you, surprise, I love you.” Naruto then giggled a little loopy, gasping with how it made the cock in him seemed larger, “Never knew I could love anyone like this.” Kakashi kissed him again, and they shifted together, without any thrusting or rutting, not yet, because this moment was for: yeah, I love you, I love you too, this is good, this is right.

And then Kakashi pinned Naruto’s hands above his head.

“Naruto.” Kakashi said against his mouth, one arm bracing Naruto’s hands, the other going down to grip a tan meaty thigh to bring up higher on his hips, “Naruto, I’m your alpha now, your only alpha, the only fucking alpha, got it?”

“Yeah, “ Naruto came to life, now more than ever wanting Kakashi to move, to move, move fucking damn it, just—

“I’m going to come in you, bitch.” Oh my _god_.

Naruto’s eyes rolled back in his head, because Kakashi bite him on the neck and then started rolling into him. His thrusts were long and steady, picking up speed slowly and without fuss, no missteps, no slipping, nothing. Kakashi was a machine, and Naruto hung onto his forearm and let his mouth fall open, unable to do anything, because… because…

Naruto bucked and turned, suddenly struggling for some reason, even he didn’t know, just knew he had to make Kakashi _mean_ it, make Kakashi have to work for it, for it, for him, _own_ him—

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Kakashi picked up on a slight trickle of golden fox-demon power, layering through into Naruto’s skin and then leaping up into Kakashi’s skin. It made the blonde wild, made him feral, made him animalistic. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Kakashi recognized that he was acting like a real actual fucking _bitch in heat_ , fighting to force him into taking him, to show Naruto that he was the best mate.

This all went on in the back of Kakashi’s mind, but Naruto was just carried away with what felt like a very important mission, make Kakashi prove himself, and if that made no sense Naruto didn’t care. Because Kakashi took the challenge, rose to meet it, and then bulldozed straight over it.

Naruto wailed when Kakashi, in a blur of motion, dropped his hands, pulled his knees up higher and then hammered into him right across his prostate, paralyzing Naruto with the mind-numbing feeling. Whatever beast in Naruto was soothed, shocked into silence, and Naruto opened his eyes just when he felt his orgasm rush screaming towards him. He saw Kakashi, who had both eyes open again, watching him, driving into him with thrusts long and powerful, one hand coming forward to pinch the head of Naruto’s cock possessively. That hand also caught the come that rushed out during Naruto’s orgasm, but Naruto was lost in a tidal wave, blood pumping so loud Naruto couldn’t hear himself scream Kakashi’s name.

Kakashi had slowed down through Naruto’s orgasm, the clenching muscles and tightening hole too strong for the same level of thrusts. By some miracle Kakashi hadn’t come yet, and waited, patiently, for Naruto to come around and look him in the eye.

Breathing in and blinking away tears, Naruto wrapped his arms and legs around Kakashi so the man came down to meet him. They cuddled a moment, Naruto making sure he could see straight, and then Naruto nuzzled his face next to Kakashi.

“Come,” his voice was broken, dry, cracked open, “come in me.” Kakashi shook and let his weight fall a bit more onto Naruto, hiding his face in Naruto’s neck, licking at the silvery circle mark.

Naruto squeezed his legs, desperate now, wanting that final piece, that last bit to make this perfect, “Please.” He whispered, eyes watery and feeling absolutely wrecked, like his heart and his insides were bare and spread between them. Kakashi slapped into him again, their position making for short, close thrusts that never the less felt so shockingly intimate Naruto felt like crying.

Kakashi stopped breathing when he came, mouth open against Naruto’s neck as his hips stuttered, shaking, pushing further in, further in.

Naruto cradled Kakashi and felt magnificent, sweaty, exhausted, a little bit cold now, but magnificent.

“Fucking hell,” he rasped quietly, staring up at the ceiling, “is it going to be like that every time?”

Kakashi nestled deeper, soft cock still inside Naruto like it belonged there, “I hope not.” He replied, face mushed into Naruto’s skin, “I’ll die in a week.”

“Good way to die.” Naruto mused, threading his hands through Kakashi’s rough hair.

Kakashi groaned, “I think I might’ve sprained something.” And that made Naruto laugh, and that made Kakashi hiss and pull out, which made Naruto hiss and try to get him back in. Kakashi gave a perverted grin, ducking down after extricating himself from Naruto’s tangle of limbs, kissing him quick and wet.

“Alpha’s bitch” Kakashi rumbled against Naruto’s lips, making Naruto flush, inwardly shivering in hedonistic delight. He made an approving noise and then stretched lavishly, like a great cat. It caught Kakashi attention, and Naruto warmed, even though he figured there’d be no more arousal left after that, that he was attractive enough to catch Kakashi’s attention.

“Best sex ever, you and me.” Naruto smirked, licking at the plumpness of his mouth. It felt swollen with how much they had kissed, “Not that much of a surprise, eh?” he leered at Kakashi’s soft cock nestled in its silver bed.

Kakashi gave him a tired look, interest in his eyes, but mixed with a healthy understanding of _no_ -not-again, and stuck his come covered hand into Naruto’s mouth. 

 

 

 


	3. Who are We Kidding?

 

Naruto was a being that loved to be teased, Kakashi found. Teased and touched until he comes and then repeated all over again. Over the last day and a half, the two of them had taken a great interest in finding out every little bit of each other’s bodies, learning their favorites, discovering new ones. On one memorable occasion, Naruto topped Kakashi at his bidding, and even while enjoying the sensations, Kakashi still felt like he had absolute control over Naruto, who was a creature of pleasure foremost. Where Kakashi had lasting power, stamina, Naruto was all nerves and eagerness and shamelessness. The blonde didn’t even seem to understand the social stigma that would call him a three second shooter, he knew what felt good and fell into it without any kind of doubt, and confident Kakashi would be there when he surfaced from pleasure.

Kakashi found it addicting. Ridiculously drool-worthy, and he suddenly understood why so many ninjas went power mad. If they felt like this, like his very touch was the touch of a god on a beautiful mortal like Naruto, then Kakashi felt a smidgeon of sympathy for the crazy assholes.

Of course, those crazy assholes went too far and threatened his village and then Kakashi was forced to put them down, but the motivation was probably similar. Kakashi was sure now that if anyone tried to take Naruto away from him, Kakashi would most likely suffer a mental breakdown and many people would die.

But that’s just what a village gets with their elite shinobi.

Currently, Kakashi was dressed and ready to go and watching bemusedly as Naruto scrambled around his apartment like a headless chicken.

“Kakashi!” said blonde screeched, “where did you throw my pants?!”

Kakashi didn’t bother answering, because Naruto just turned around and ran face first into said pair of pants hanging from Kakashi’s ceiling fan. Feeling like a strange combination of stretched and tense, Kakashi mused that he probably used the sharingan a bit too much in their sexual escapades. The images for his spank bank were utterly worth a little chakra depletion though. Now however, Kakashi thought that they needed some fresh air, and a missive from the Hokage calling them both to a meeting was enough of a reason.

It would be nice, Kakashi realized. To go to lunch with Naruto, his new…something, without any intention of hiding their relationship. Kakashi wondered how long it would be until Sakura hunted him down for a gelding…or Iruka.

Finally, with a blonde who was dressed as much as he was able, since several articles of clothing were shredded beyond salvage, the two went to lunch. Ichiraku’s, obviously, because Naruto whined he was going into withdrawal. Kakashi wasn’t because the salt on Naruto’s body tasted somewhat like ramen. He giggled perversely in the safety of his mind, but eye smiled when they were greeted jovially by Teuchi and his daughter.

Luckily, lunch was uninterrupted, and if Naruto sent a few besotted smiles Kakashi’s way, and Kakashi’s knee nudged over into his space, well, Teuchi and Ayame said nothing. Of course, Ayame’s eyes sparkled, and Teuchi eyed Kakashi like a father would, but they said nothing and for that Kakashi was grateful.

He didn’t know what he would say if someone point blank asked him if they were dating. He presumed that simply replying “He’s MINE” wouldn’t go over well.

It was later, in the Hokage’s office that Kakashi realized how Naruto had utterly cracked him open, rearranged his insides, and sealed him back differently. He realized this, when Tsunade took one look at Naruto, who didn’t look any different, then swung her eyes over to Kakashi as if he had brazenly written his name across the blonde’s forehead. Kakashi stiffened, resisting the urge to check if he actually did, because Tsunade was amused, entertained, and warning him all at once.

But she didn’t say anything. Naruto didn’t notice anything, and Kakashi mourned his former unreadabiity. If Tsunade could take one look at Naruto and know that Kakashi had fucked him over and over and over, then who else could?

Everyone, really.

Sighing deeply, as he nursed a bottle of sake while the majority of the Rookie Nine plus Gai’s team made complete drunken asses of themselves, Kakashi ignored raised eyebrows and expectant looks. Kurenai, damn her, was more amused than Tsunade had been, and had pressed the sake bottle into his hand nearly the instant he had arrived, tugged along by Naruto’s invisible lure.

“Kiba!” said blonde screeched…again. The two were arm wrestling, but the former was cheating in surprisingly new and imaginative ways.

The Inuzuka crowed in laughter. “Come on Naruto! Gotta pay up or do a dare we think up!” Behind him, Sakura grinned unrepentantly, leaning heavily on an equally tipsy Tenten.

“Yeah Naruto. We haven’t seen you for so long, it’s definitely your turn. You missed it when Kiba had to streak naked through the Hyuuga’s compound.”

“Oi!” Kiba protested when Naruto started to cackle at the image. “Don’t bring that up! It’s Naruto’s turn!”

Shaking his head, Kakashi avoided learning what his poor little love would be forced to do. He turned back to his sake and downed it through his mask, also ignoring how Genma and Gai leaned into him with leering smirks.

“Heard some interesting news from Anbu Hawk this morning. He happened to pass by your building twice in the past 24 hours.” Kakashi hung his head. He knew he should have put up his silencing seals. But they’re just so expensive and he figured that Naruto wouldn’t be that loud right?

Nah, Kakashi mused with a dirty grin. He was lying to himself. Of course Naruto would be that loud, screaming his pleasure at the top of his impressive lungs. Kakashi counted on it.

“I bet he heard all sorts of things.” Kakashi replied to his fellow jounins, refusing them the honor of seeing him flustered. “Loud things. Blonde things.”

“So it’s true!” Gai smacked a hand down on the bar gleefully.

“Yep.” Kakashi answered.

Genma leaned further, “So you really did take the kid’s—“

Naruto interrupted them, as he did usually with just the power of his voice.

“What! That’s it!?” he was grinning wide and mischievously, as if he knew a secret the others didn’t. “That’s easy!”

Nonplussed, Kiba pressed onwards, “Don’t be scared now, dead last, just a little geisha dance, yah? Right here, right now! Sai will give you some music.” Said pale man blinked, but with the unsealing of a scroll was then holding a flute.

Naruto snorted, stood, and finished both his and Kiba’s saucers of sake. His eyes were dark and dancing, his grin a little too close to confident for the others to feel comfortable. Sakura especially recognized it as the glimmer of a successful prank, but what prank was there?

“You guys probably don’t know,” Naruto started self-deprecatingly, pressing a falsely modest hand to his breast, “but I learned all sorts of things on that trip with Ero-sennin.”

Then, Naruto didn’t quite as much perform a henge as sort of morph. His clothing shimmered and his hair lengthened. There was no poof of smoke to indicate the jutsu, and no handseals, but in an instant where Naruto the young man had stood now stood a beautiful woman, blonde, whiskered, and wonderfully blessed in body. Dressed in an orange kimono with a plunging neckline and a loose obi that hinted and teased, she was all tan, all soft, and all gloriously Naruto despite her gender.

It wasn’t the original Sexy-no-jutsu of his youth, but an honest to god’s representation of what Naruto would have looked like female, with no boyish cheekiness, no grasping smoke. It was just her, and she was all woman.

Kakashi might have hemorrhaged, but so did everyone else in the bar. Sakura was trying to pick her jaw up from the ground and Kiba was fixed in his seat.

“Sai-kun” Naruto’s voice was rich, melting like butter, “if you would?”

Ever impervious to such displays, Sai started to play his flute in a sensual rhythm, and Naruto stepped up onto the table. He was cocky, a little drunk, and as he lifted on slim foot to climb, they realized he, no, she was all naked beneath that kimono.

Her smile heavy and filled with perfect white teeth, Naruto grasped the skirt of her kimono, shifting it around her to display her slim little feet as she began to step and sway with the tune. She laughed, and the sound melded with the flute so beautifully, Kakashi couldn’t distinguish where her voice began and ended. His gaze was fixed on her, and he struggled to raise his eyes from the delicateness of her feet and ankles – so tan, so cute, he wanted to put his teeth marks on them – but did when she lifted her arms over her head.

The front of her kimono gaped as she spun, her hands sinking into her hair, but Kakashi could catch sight of nothing but tan, even though he knew how pink Naruto’s nipples were. Inhaling deeply, Kakashi fooled himself into thinking he could smell her _other_ pinkness, the wet between her thighs, gloriously hidden but there all the same he _knew_ it.

Naruto bent sinuously, moving like smoke above them all. This couldn’t just be about the dare, because when Naruto turned her back to him and shrugged on slim shoulder so the kimono slipped just that little bit down, Kakashi knew that it was for him. A chance. Kiba was at her feet, still frozen in his chair. Genma was somewhere to his left, drooling. Sakura was as mesmerized as anyone else. Kakashi knew, intellectually, that there were some fifty shinobi in this bar, watching the same thing he was, and a small part of him rebelled at the thought.

Nobody else should see this. This was his. She was his. Naruto, Naruto, _Naruto_ …

She turned and when Sai’s flute died out, song finished, she was still humming something. Then she was hopping down and now Kakashi knew he could smell her arousal, she was wet, she much be for her to smell that beautifully fertile, the scent of woman, the scent coming closer.

Because Naruto was walking to Kakashi, blatantly staring, a smug smile coloring plum lips. Kakashi was witness to it when Naruto’s full breasts seemed to diminish, shrinking into firm pecks and Naruto’s face turned masculine yet again. He was still in that blasted orange kimono, looking just as decadent and indecent on a mal body as it did on a female one. It teased in just the right places, and when Naruto stepped between Kakashi’s parted knees, the silver haired man could see hints of pink.

Fuck.

But, Kakashi’s brain whirred, genius that it was it never stopped moving. He could still smell female wetness, Naruto’s but that didn’t make sense; a cock, though pretty, just doesn’t get as dripping as a cunt does, but Naruto was just there and oh.

Whatever Naruto’s transformation was, this physical body change, it hadn’t been completed. Sure, he returned to the male Naruto they all could see, but below, _below._

Fuck.

_Fuck._

“I win!” Naruto quipped cheerfully, as if Kakashi wasn’t sitting there incited and bristling like a wolf confronted with a breeding bitch.

Kakashi made a deep, deep noise, and lightning fast, had grabbed Naruto fiercely and disappeared in the most well-done shunshin anyone had ever seen.

Reappearing at home, Kakashi released Naruto and shakily brought his hands to that obi holding the kimono closed. Naruto, now pink-cheeked (getting embarrassed here and now instead of when he was flaunting it to his future shinobi force Kakashi could never understand), placed his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders s the older man knelt.

Pushing and pulled the cloth off Naruto, as one would unravel a chocolate wrapped in gold, Kakashi took a deep breath in when Naruto’s cunt was revealed.

Groaning, Kakashi fell into sin, delicious, pink, wet sin.

Naruto squealed something when Kakashi laid his tongue flatly against that pinked up cunt, licking up the sweetness that dripped from it. His fingertips prodding bruises into thin hips, Kakashi shouldered his way between Naruto’s soft thighs and tilted his head to receive communion, looking up the flat panels of Naruto’s body to find his shocked, drugged eyes. Naruto’s body was seemingly stopped in its transformation, still soft and curvy yet flat chested and firm.

Teetering on his tip toes, Naruto could do nothing but lean his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders and head, slowly crumbling over him like a tree weighted to heavily at the top. His trembled and jerked at each pass of Kakashi’s tongue, nearly falling when teeth danced dangerously close to his clit.

Growling into Naruto’s fucking pussy, Kakashi stood up, bearing Naruto up with him. The younger man gave a startled shout that landed on a whine, legs flailing, at the mercy of Kakashi’s arms. Kakashi walked blindly the six steps to his bed, moving from Naruto’s southern lips to smother his wet face in the blonde’s thin, delicate stomach. The kimono fell around them both like a curtain, a shroud of sensuality and sex.

“Fuck, Kakashi, I want you, please” Naruto panted, even as Kakashi lowered him onto the bed, slowly and laden with meaning. The man’s show of strength was spectacular, and Naruto was practically drooling, hyper focused on silver hair and mismatched eyes. He reached out and pulled at both headband and clothing, tugging and pulling futilely like a confused child.

“You want me?” Kakashi answered, licking his lips, stripping with half his mind while the rest resided in the V of Naruto’s legs. “Want me in this beautiful girl cunt you have? This hole that you built specially for me?” Kakashi slapped three fingers over the brightness of said hole, causing Naruto to bite down on a yell and squirm, shocked and tormented at how much that _hurt/felt so good_.

“Yes.” Naruto had his tongue out, one hand coming up to lick the pads of his fingers and rub over a hardened nipple, the other going down to spread a demented peace sign around his slit.

Kakashi shivered, finally kicking his damn pants off. It was a special thing to see Naruto – sweet, good, wholesome, loving, bright Naruto – drowning so deeply in lust and darkness. He was privileged and greedy, Kakashi knew, that this Naruto was only ever put on display for him. If there every came a time that Naruto didn’t want him, Kakashi wasn’t quite sure what he would do. Mass murder is generally frowned upon, and Kakashi would never do a thing to cause Naruto hurt or disappointment.

He was lucky, to have such a beautiful lover who loved getting fucked in both his girl’s pussy and boy’s pussy.

Reaching forward, Kakashi leaned over Naruto like a wraith and pushing his fingers up into the heat of Naruto’s cunt, pushing up further and further until he swore he bumped into the end of it, the entrance to a womb.

“Gonna fuck you, bitch,’ Kakashi hissed, dark and raging, “for flaunting what’s mine to the whole damn village. I could smell how wet you were, with all their eyes on you. Did you want them?” he ground his palm over the overheated little bundle at the top, arm riding with Naruto when he stuttered and snapped his hips with the feeling.

“No!” Naruto practically screamed, grasping up at Kakashi, “it was you, I could feel you watching and I so wanted you right there, right on the table.”

Groaning, Kakashi leaned forward and dragged his swollen cock over the place where he filled the boy, flickering his fingers within the other in a manner that shocked even him. It was like he had taken hold of every nerve in Naruto’s body, because every move his fingers made, in and out, around and scissoring, Naruto reacted with his whole being. He came with a moan of Kakashi’s name, twitching and moving and shuddering it out even whilst Kakashi barely let up. Chest heaving, Naruto tightened the grip his legs had around the other, taking the rest of his pleasure for the running shocks of his orgasm building up again to another, smaller, longer lasting one. Multiple orgasms, drenching ones by the feel of it, Kakashi kissed him through them all.

“On the table, huh?” Kakashi licked from his pinked mouth along his neck, using teeth and biting until it turned red. “Right there in front of them all, I should’ve.” Lost in Naruto’s wetness (his _cunt_ , god fucking dammit, Naruto’s cunt, his wet pussy-cunt just _ready_ for cock), Kakashi let himself imagine it, removing his fingers and setting his cockhead at Naruto’s opening, not pushing in. Naruto seized at his hand, locking their fingers together in his own slick and wrapped his legs around Kakashi, trying to urge him forwards.

He held strong though, staring into Naruto’s eyes and forcing him to imagine the same thing he was.

“You took a step off that table and I was there, I wanted to be there, slamming you to your back and spreading those legs.” Kakashi panted, inching forward despite himself, just to feel it wrap around his head. “The way you’d squeal when I got in you, howling like a bitch, open mouthed for everyone there to see. They’d know how you sound when I fuck you, how you slurp and slobber from both ends.” Kakashi pressed his forearms to Naruto’s shoulders and plunged in, drinking in the way his eyes widened at being pinned so thoroughly and penetrated so deeply at the same time.

“Hugurk” Naruto didn’t seem to find any words, all the air burst out of him when Kakashi settled deeply, giving him no time to get used to being so full before he was already moving.

Kakashi hung his head to watch the way his cock spread Naruto’s pussy lips, throbbing clit standing proud right there. He spat on it, watching how it slid and entered Naruto as he fucked him.

He was going insane with the feeling of it, and raised his eyes to find Naruto so close to coming again and himself not far behind.

“I wanted you to come apart, come because of me, and I wanted them all to see. All our peers, all our friends, seeing you coming on my cock and taking me seed like it was yours.” Kakashi put his mouth right there next to Naruto’s ear, wrapping him up and letting his last few slapping, deep thrusts take them both over the precipice.  

“Your cunt is _mine._ ” Kakashi found himself saying, even as coherent thought deserted him and everything whited out except the way Naruto felt around him and his cock, how he grasped at where their hands were still entwined.

Kakashi stayed rooted inside Naruto until he could hear again, both of them breathing heavily, wrecked. When he pulled out, Kakashi hissed at how puffy he left Naruto’s poor pussy, and watched amazed as whatever chakra transformation the boy had mastered shimmered and disappeared, morphing back into cock and balls and tight asshole. His love’s cock was bright pink and seemingly ravaged, and a distant part of Kakashi’s analytical mind wondered if the transfer of friction on the clitoris carried over onto the cock.

Whatever, for another time.

Heaving himself up, Kakashi cleaned them both up and lied back down, conscious all the time of Naruto’s lidded eyes following him, fuzzy and docile as they were. A small pleased smile colored Naruto’s beautiful lips, and Kakashi cuddled him close to get them both to sleep, petting Naruto’s blonde hair and lax face until the blonde succumbed first. Falling asleep himself with his nose tucked behind a perfect tan ear, Kakashi was aware of how every inch of himself was touching Naruto in some way, and could have sworn that their hearts rattled together at the same beat.

If you were to ask anyone who was there at the bar that night, you’d hear that Hatake staked his claim over his bride right there on the bar. Others would say Uzumaki played a magnificent prank and probably got the fuck of his life out of it. Those close friends, though, would say that dammit Naruto, you have to stop destroying our bets like this. You don’t have to win every single game of drink or dare. Dammit Naruto, way to one up all the rest of our sex lives.

If you were to ask Kakashi, well, he’d get a perverted grin on his face, remembering what he was privilege to enjoy that night. Their relationship was the gossip of the town for about four days. Now and then though, shinobi would think back and chew on their livers in jealously of that damned Hatake, lucky bastard. They’d think back and swallow heavily, sexualities confused, and wonder in the middle of the night.

Well, after years passed it wasn’t really as much of a surprise that Naruto and Kakashi had gotten together. The surprise was more about their sex drives really: clearly, Kakashi wasn’t a forever bachelor, happy with his books and Naruto wasn’t the sweet angel untouched.

Ah, well. It goes without saying that Kakashi’s apartment building cleared out for a while, until a well-meaning Hawk Anbu finally set up silencing seals.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have felt all along, I finally finished the smut scene in chapter three! Hopefully it's all everyone's been wanting that I failed the first time to give!  
> Anyways, there we go, now it's finished.


End file.
